


Les excuses du mauvais serviteur

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Ludwig Kakumei
Genre: Dom/sub, Flogging, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Whipping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Situé après la fin de la série. Will est sommé de présenter des excuses convenables pour ses errements, et Ludwig est toujours prêt à aider son valet à trouver les mots qu'il faut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les excuses du mauvais serviteur

**Les excuses du mauvais serviteur**

 

 

-  Il est encore temps pour toi d’implorer mon pardon, indique Ludwig d’un ton neutre.

  Will voudrait bien protester qu’il en est incapable, mais le bâillon enfoncé dans sa bouche l’empêche autant de s’excuser que d’objecter et seul un bruit indistinct s’échappe de ses lèvres. Ludwig laisse échapper un «  tsk  » contrarié.

-  Aucun remord, hein  ?

  C’est de la cruauté, de la cruauté pure  ! Will a envie de pleurer. La brûlure soudaine que lui inflige le fouet qui s’abat sur ses épaules l’arrache cependant vite à sa désolation. Il crie de surprise et de douleur mêlées, hurle à nouveau lorsqu’un second coup accompagne aussitôt le premier, trop vivement pour qu’il ait pu s’y préparer, ses muscles se contractant compulsivement, sa respiration paniquée et irrégulière. Un battement d’une douzaine de secondes, le temps qu’il se crispe puis se détende imperceptiblement, et la lanière de cuir s’abat à nouveau, un peu plus bas – deux, trois, quatre fois et il ne parvient plus à crier, l’air qu’il aspire désespérément se bloquant dans ses poumons.

  Le prince est remarquablement doué au maniement du fouet. Il ne mentait pas quand il avait averti Dorotea – mais c’est la sorcière qui est masochiste, pas lui – lui, il craint sincèrement la douleur et la caresse déchirante du fouet…

  Une pause, le temps que l’air parvienne à nouveau à circuler dans ses poumons brûlés d'asphyxie, que tout son corps se tende en attendant la douleur qui ne peut que s’ensuivre  ; puis le fouet claque à nouveau, trace une ligne brûlante un peu plus bas, dans le creux de son dos. Il n’attend pas le silence qui suit, l’absence de douleur. L’espace d’une seconde, il croit stupidement à la fin du châtiment – se cambre lorsque suivent aussitôt cinq coups vicieux qui lui arrachent un hurlement étouffé par le bâillon. Au sixième, une brûlure plus profonde lui apprend que la chair s’est finalement ouverte. La lanière s’attarde presque dans la plaie, une tiédeur presque apaisante coulant lentement sur sa peau brûlante  ; puis Ludwig frappe à nouveau, descend encore un peu, le fouet accrochant sur la ceinture défaite du pantalon qui affleure à ses hanches.

  Mais le pire n’est pas la douleur. Le pire, c’est de ne pas pouvoir s’excuser. De devoir rester silencieux, se voir déclarer insoumis, infidèle, rebelle – quand son prince sait pertinemment qu’il ne peut pas s’en vouloir davantage pour son crime, qu’il aurait cent fois préféré se poignarder plutôt que lui…

  Les coups de fouet remontent à nouveau, caressent ses épaules comme des langues de feu bien trop matérielles, distribués avec une irrégularité méthodique – juste assez espacés pour qu’il se crispe ou commence à se détendre ou juste assez rapides pour le surprendre, la douleur toujours renouvelée  ; et pourtant, ses nerfs commencent à s’engourdir à mesure que l’endorphine afflue, convertissant la souffrance en quelque chose de différent – ce moment trouble où il cesse d’arquer le dos sous le fouet, où il – où, presque – et puis le prince s’arrête et Will en pleurerait presque, les sanglots se bloquant dans sa gorge et les larmes au coin de ses yeux.

  Ludwig s’agenouille devant lui et défait son bâillon de quelques gestes habiles, le laissant tomber au sol.

-  Es-tu prêt à t’excuser maintenant  ?

  Et quelque part, Will entend _Je suis prêt à te pardonner maintenant_.  Un poids s’ôte de ses épaules qu’il ne savait même pas avoir porté. Il baisse aussitôt la tête, les épaules courbées.

-  Mon prince… Je suis tellement désolé…

  Les doigts de Ludwig demeurent un instant sur sa joue avant d'effleurer ses lèvres, son menton, descendant tracer les lignes de sa gorge du bout des doigts. Will déglutit, silencieux et docile. Ses bras commencent à s'engourdir à force d'être levés, la sueur sinuant le long de ses muscles jusqu'aux courbes de ses épaules, le creux des aisselles, les reliefs de ses côtes, cueillie par la main négligente qui descend lentement le long de son torse et son ventre. Il écarquille les yeux malgré lui, tentant de retenir le – les – bruits qui menacent de s'échapper de ses lèvres, ses muscles se tendant sous la caresse.

  Il n'est pas lui-même, il le sait ; ivre de douleur, étourdi de la culpabilité d'avoir lui-même enfoncé la lame qui a failli prendre la vie de son maître, la tête encore résonnante de la brûlure du fouet ; et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se contente de laisser échapper un son aigu lorsque les ongles de Ludwig raclent sa peau presque jusqu'à la douleur – _presque_ , suspendu entre plaisir et souffrance, et il étouffe un sanglot de pure frustration.

-  S'il vous plaît...

Il ne sait pas exactement pourquoi il supplie mais son prince – comme toujours – a l'air de connaître la réponse à sa détresse. Les mains fines de Ludwig se posent sur ses hanches, glissent sur sa ceinture pour en défaire les boucles. Will n'a même pas le réflexe de protester, suspendu à ses gestes, à la douceur presque insupportable des doigts habiles qui défont sa ceinture avant de le débarrasser de son pantalon.

-  Tu n'es pas mieux que Dorothea, mon pauvre Will.

  Le rire de son prince le mortifie en même temps qu'il nourrit le besoin brûlant qui lui tord le cœur. Luwig lui agrippe les cheveux sans douceur ni violence pour le faire rejeter la tête en arrière, exposant sa gorge. Will s'attendait à la morsure qui s'ensuit, la langue de son prince venant aussitôt apaiser la douleur, mais il ne s'attendait pas à la main qui effleure son érection avant de la saisir fermement. Un bruit aigu lui échappe, puis Ludwig commence à bouger, sa poigne ferme presque jusqu'à la douleur, et Will ne cherche même pas à étouffer sa voix. Ses plaintes sont incontrôlées, déchirée, guidées par chaque aller-retour de la main de Ludwig, par chaque caresse sur les marques enflées laissées par le fouet, chaque mordillement âpre sur sa gorge – et ses bras le brûlent, la souffrance égale au plaisir, un mélange trop violent et intense pour qu'il y résiste longtemps.

  Il manque s'évanouir lorsqu'enfin l'orgasme le frappe, une extase dévorante qui explose dans chaque parcelle de son être et le laisse entièrement vidé. Il s'effondre comme une poupée de chiffon contre ses liens, gémissant légèrement lorsque la tension de ses bras se rappelle à lui.

  Ludwig se recule et ses liens sont enfin défaits, le prince amortissant à peine sa chute sur le sol. Will ne peut retenir une plainte lorsque le sang recommence à circuler dans ses membres engourdis. La froideur des dalles le fait tressaillir, une opposition bienvenue à l'intensité des sensations qui parcourent encore sa peau – suffisante pour le ramener un peu à la réalité.

-  A  genoux, ordonne Ludwig d'une voix qui n'acceptera pas de contestation.

  Will n'a que le sol de pierre où s'exécuter, mais il obéit sans protester, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ses bras le brûlent autant que son dos et sa gorge, mais il oublie tout quand les mains de son prince se posent sur sa peau nue.

  Ludwig caresse les marques enflées que son fouet a laissé, réveillant des pointes de souffrance qui le font frémir. Will pousse un gémissement pathétique. Il ne pense pas à sa dignité – il l'a abandonnée depuis longtemps, remise entre les mains habiles de Ludwig, son prince... Son...

  Il ne termine pas sa pensée – n'oserait jamais. Son maître défait, sous ses yeux, la boucle de sa propre ceinture. Will s'efforce de rester immobile lorsqu'il le voit défaire le bouton de son pantalon.

-  Débrouille-toi pour le reste, ordonne Ludwig en posant la main dans ses cheveux noirs, guidant son visage en position. Interdiction d'utiliser tes mains.

  Le désir revient plus fort que jamais lorsque Will _comprend_ , crispant ses entrailles avec un mélange d'excitation et de honte. Il ouvre lentement la mâchoire, saisissant entre ses dents la languette de la fermeture éclair de son prince pour la faire descendre. La chaleur de la peau de son prince, à travers le tissu de son boxer – l'odeur de son désir – la dureté qu'il peut sentir contre ses lèvres lorsque, la fermeture ouverte, il remonte tenter maladroitement de saisir le bord du sous-vêtement sans rien mordre... La tête lui tourne, ses mains inutiles tremblant sur ses genoux. Il doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois sous les commentaires moqueurs de son prince, les mains de Ludwig jouant avec ses cheveux ou effleurant les marques douloureuses qui marquent son corps. Lorsque, enfin, Will parvient à baisser le vêtement, généreusement aidé par son prince, il lui fait quelques instants pour retrouver l'usage de ses pensées.

  Le sexe de son prince se trouve à quelques centimètres de son visage, déjà dur de désir, et Will sait ce qui est attendu de lui avec la même clarté terrible qu'il sait qu'il doit attendre – guetter l'autorisation que son prince lui accorde après quelques secondes interminables. Cette fois-ci, rouvrir les mâchoires est plus difficile encore, tendre la langue pour toucher timidement l'érection de son prince – l'impression, à travers ce geste, d'être à la fois sacrilège et infâme, d'accéder à son plus cher désir en même temps qu'il s'abaisse définitivement.

-  Sers-moi, Will, ordonne Ludwig, la voix légèrement altérée par le désir.

  Ces simples mots suffisent à dissiper toute arrière-pensée. Will se guide à l'instinct, dessinant de la langue les reliefs du sexe de son maître, embrassant la chair brûlante sous ses lèvres. Le goût salé de la satisfaction de son prince est une récompense suffisante, les petits tressaillements des hanches qu'il ne se permettrait jamais d'avoir l'insolence de tenir en place.

  Il le sert de sa langue et de ses lèvres, de sa bouche enfin, alternant les sensations, s'efforçant de décontracter sa gorge lorsque Ludwig crispe une main sur l'arrière de son crâne et le presse nez contre l'entrejambe de son prince. Il s'étouffe légèrement, prend un bol d'air lorsque Ludwig le relâche, lâche un « pardon » qui le surprend lui-même lorsqu'il entend à quel point sa voix est rauque et brisée de désir. Son prince lâche un grognement indulgent et Will s'essaie à se faire pardonner de son mieux, le prenant dans sa bouche autant qu'il peut. Bientôt, ils établissent un semblant de rythme, les mains de Ludwig posées sur les joues de son valet comme pour mieux y sentir la trace de ses allées-et-venues. Will _sent_ le plaisir de son prince monter, la tension de ses cuisses, l'accélération des battements de son cœur, et la fierté comme le désir pulsent au moindre de ses gestes. Il est responsable de cette altération, de la satisfaction de son maître, et il ne pourrait pas demander plus – ne pourrait pas _espérer_ plus – une dernière tension de Ludwig, les ongles de son prince griffant ses épaules quand ils s'y crispent, la douleur rappelant vicieusement la brûlure toujours présente de son dos et ses bras...

  Will ne cherche pas à se dégager, la pensée à cent lieux de lui lorsque le goût de l'orgasme de Ludwig envahit sa bouche, que le mouvement des hanches de son maître se fait plus brutal et plus sec. Il s'étouffe un peu, les crispations de sa gorge ne semblant que davantage stimuler son prince jusqu'à ce que celui-ci glisse à genoux, caressant ses joues et ses tempes avec une sorte de – de ce que Will n'aurait jamais l'audace d'appeler tendresse, mais une douceur, mais une satisfaction qui l'emplissent de bonheur.

-  Avale, murmure affectueusement Ludwig, et il s'exécute.

  Sa mâchoire est un peu engourdie, faute d'habitude. La douleur de son cœur meurtrie est une chaleur familière, apaisante.

  Son prince l'a pardonné.

  Une fatigue étonnante le rattrape, un mélange de lassitude et d'absolue satiété auquel s'ajoute la fierté d'avoir _bien_ servi, de s'être offert tout entier à son maître. Ludwig doit la percevoir, car il étouffe un sourire et se redresse :

-  Tu es né pour ce genre de truc, hein ? Espèce de maso...

-  Je ne suis pas masochiste, nie Will machinalement.

  C'est inutile, sans doute. Ludwig sait – l'a toujours connu mieux que lui...

  Et, pour le moment, il n'arrive plus à se souvenir de son problème avec le masochisme.


End file.
